


Out of reach

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Johnny's Entertainment, Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawaei comes to visit Yamapi in his dressing room after the filming of Otona no KISS eigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of reach

There's a knock on Yamapi's dressing room door, then silence; no one enters.  
“Come in!” he tries, but he doesn't rise up to meet whoever it is on the outside. He hears the door open at his words, then close, can't see who it is because of the screen blocking the view. But then there's the distinct sound of high-heeled shoes against the floor before the one person he least had expected to appear comes out from behind the screen that blocks the door. “Kawaei-chan,” he greets her, can't keep the surprise out of his voice.  
“I'm sorry to disturb your break,” Kawaei mumbles, eyes on the floor as she bows a little. “I... just wanted to say thank you for the good work today.”

When she turns her eyes up to meet his, she finds that it seems like he's not entirely sure what to do; he didn't expect her, she knows that. To be fair, she hadn't exactly planned to go there either, just kind of ended up in front of his dressing room. And now he's there, right in front of her, and she's not sure she'll be able to talk while looking at him. It's one thing while filming, as a guest, but this is private, or at least more private than on regional TV. And he's looking all casual, hat off, nothing over the plain white t-shirt he wore for the TV show, earring glimmering in the bright light. His firm, well-built body shows through the t-shirt, and with arms exposed too, it's not really making it easier for her to speak.  
“Oh. Thank you too, I guess,” he says with a smile, which assures her that he isn't being sarcastic. She wouldn't expect it of him, has heard that he is a nice guy, but since she has never really talked to him in real life, she couldn't know for sure. “Ah, don't just stand there, you can come sit down if you want to?” He gestures towards the second chair, and she first hesitates because what if he's only being polite and really wants her to go?

Yamapi sees that she's not sure what to do, but then she moves and actually sits down next to him.  
“It's not often people other than kouhai from the agency visit after filming,” he says, and sees that she blushes. “I don't mind, really,” he hurries to add, and finds that she's biting her lip when their eyes meet. “You seem shyer than all of those kouhai, though,” and he gives a small laugh to make her more comfortable, “so I'm impressed you actually came.”  
“I figured I wouldn't get another chance.” Kawaei looks at her hands in her lap as she speaks, but it doesn't stop him from catching her cheeks turning a deeper pink.

Like that they smalltalk for a good ten minutes; it's Yamapi asking most of the questions, and she answers almost reluctantly, as if it's him who brought her there instead of her coming willingly. It isn't the first time he's having a break conversation with a female co-worker, but he can tell she's not had many of the opposite. In the end Kawaei is smiling like she did on set, a little awkward every now and then but not all shyness anymore. It's not like he hasn't noticed the way she looks at him, though. He noticed it first on set, in front of the cameras; she had been all flustered and laughing, but beneath it there was something in her eyes that he remembers seeing in some of his other co-worker's from time to time. And now that she's there, without staff and other cast around, there's no way he doesn't notice the way her eyes dart between his face and his shoulders, chest or arms. She definitely thinks he's attractive.  
“I haven't really listened to a lot of your music...” she admits, fiddling with her fingers as she does.  
“I'll give you a CD next time we meet?” he suggests, like he usually does. Kawaei can tell he's not doing it particularly for her, too. “Look, I don't want to be rude, but I think I need to start getting ready for the next filming session, so...” Yamapi rises from his chair and she follows quickly, apologizing for taking his time. He's about to walk her to the door, all about proper manners, because he wants to thank her for coming by, but she stops halfway there.

And it's about then that he realizes how tiny she actually is. In dramas he's used to the taller, model-type actresses, and Kawaei is a female idol by all its means; cute rather than pretty, and definitely not tall. She is wearing heels and she's still at least two heads shorter than him, and he'll be damned if he doesn't find that kind of adorable. Then she closes her eyes, makes him wonder what she's doing, but then there's a hand touching his arm, and he freezes. Yamapi knows what's going on now, but it just makes him more unsure what to do. Making a decision doesn't take too long, and even though he doubts what he's about to do, he acts on it.

She looks like can't believe it when he takes her arm, slowly spins her around, and just as slowly walks her backwards a few steps, until she hits the make-up table. The next movement is so sudden that it seems like she barely even notices; he grabs her with strong arms, lifts her up on the table (and is almost surprised himself, but at how little she weighs, despite not being model thin). One of her hands immediately goes down to make sure her skirt is in order, that it's not revealing too much of her thighs, before she realizes that they are face to face, and very, very close.  
"Is this what you want?" His voice is deep and soft; she can just barely make herself nod in response. She feels the hand in her long hair, playing with a lock of it, before Yamapi looks down, and for a moment she thinks he's looking down her neckline, then wonders if she would actually be upset if he did. In the end she figures not, and lets her own hand come up to grasp the fabric of his t-shirt just below his collarbone.  
"Yes, I..." she manages before the embarrassment takes over and unable to say exactly what it is she wants she falls silent, which is when he pulls back a little, ruffles her hair a little.  
"You are cute," he smiles, "but you're way too young for me."

The hold on his t-shirt only tightens, though, and he can't say he doesn't react at all when her thigh brushes his, on purpose or not.  
"Please?" Begging had not been among the things he had considered might happen, but he can deal with it. A quick glance at her lower lip and he notices how it is turning red, teeth digging into it, and when they make eye contact again he has an idea of what she's looking for.

And even though he knows he probably shouldn't, especially not at work where people could walk in on them, especially with a girl from a rival group with dating rules, he leans in and lets his lips brush hers. It's too fleeting to even be called a kiss, or would be unless she hadn't released that poor lip to push back against him. She's so soft, kisses so hesitantly that he feels bad for expecting something less innocent. Kawaei relaxes a little, the hand on his chest as well as her behavior, follows him when he changes the angle a little, lets him take the lead entirely, which makes a part of him want to challenge her. Sucking lightly on her lower lip has her gasping, quick and barely noticeable, but her lips part and he chances, teases her with the tip of his tongue. It doesn't take long until she meets him, pulls on his shirt again, pulls him close, and that's when he decides they need to stop. She follows him when he tries to move away, though, keeps brushing her tongue against his and even though he's trying to break away, it's not like a part of him doesn't want to continue now that they've gotten started.

A voice sounds from the corridor outside and Yamapi is reminded of exactly where they are; so is Kawaei, and they pull away from each other at the same time. Her face is a little red, more likely from the beginning of arousal that he can see in her eyes as well than from pure embarrassment, but it doesn't look stupid. He watches as her tongue flicks out to wet her kiss swollen lips; she wants him to continue, for sure, be it unconscious or not.

But all he does is to detach her hand from his shirt, lets it go as soon as she gives up on holding on to him.  
"That's all," and he can see that she's not so happy about that, even though she's not expressing it clearly. "You should find someone your own age." He smiles as he pats her on the top of her head, then steps back, and in silence she gets down on the floor, fixes her hair and makes sure her clothes are in order before she heads for the door. He goes with her, and it is a little awkward between them until she stops right before exiting.  
“Thank you,” she says, startles Yamapi at first, but she's smiling, the smile that everyone that knows about her knows her for. “I'm looking forward to working with you again. ...Please don't forget about that CD?”  
He laughs. “Of course not. It was nice talking to you," and he means it.  
"Bye," she says, hand on the door, and nods instead of bowing before she steps out into the corridor.

And there, right outside the door, is Fujigaya Taisuke, now out of his drama costume, ready to knock on the door. He stiffens, at first wondering if he is outside the wrong dressing room, but the name definitely reads "Yamashita Tomohisa-sama", and yes, from inside he hears his senpai tell Kawaei that he'll see her again some day.  
"Oh, Fujigaya-kun," he says, stops in the doorway as Kawaei excuses herself and disappears down the corridor.  
"I just thought I'd come by and thank you for the good work today..." he mumbles, mentally thrown off-track by the shock of meeting an AKB48 member as she came out of Yamapi's room.  
"No, no, you too." He laughs, and Fujigaya joins in, because they're not sure Fujigaya actually did any good work for the show. "You wanna come in? I'm getting my make-up fixed, but I'd like to talk to you about a song. Do you have time?" Fujigaya's face lights up at the mention of the possibility of a new collaboration, and he's about to agree right when his manager catches up with him, and he's told that he has a magazine shoot with his group on the other side of the city in an hour.  
"Call me," Fujigaya says with a wink, and even though it's a joke, Yamapi catches himself thinking that at least he won't have to feel guilty when this one flirts with him.


End file.
